Spellbound
by HeyItzSy
Summary: Mark and Felix have been Dream's best friends since kindergarten...until a new kid comes into the picture. Will she hold on to faded memories, or make new ones with her new Spellbound troublemaker?
1. Prologue

Prolouge

April 19

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I put the baby in her crib. I walk out of the room only to see Rod, standing next to the door in the hallway. "You can leave now, I've got Dream in check", he says making unwanted eye contact with me. I nod and head downstairs to the door. He opens the door, gesturing for me to leave. "She'll see you next Sunday, Kade", he says, "now get out". I roll my eyes and walk out the door to see a limo. It's James, Mike's driver, I called him to pick me up.

I told him not to tell Mike, he doesn't even know about Dream. God know what he'll do if he finds out. It's a silent drive home, with James awkwardly trying to make conversation every once in awhile. I don't wanna talk right now, I'm way to worried about how I'm gonna tell Mike about Dream. If I say the wrong thing, he'll hit me again. If I say the right, he still might get mad. He acts just like his father, just like his mother warned me.

James pulls up to the house, gets out and comes to open my door. We head inside where Mike's sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and eating cereal. "How was work", he asks not looking at me? I shrug, "work was work. But, they made my night shift permanent." He nods,"go upstairs. I need to talk to you".

I head upstairs to the bedroom and sit on the bed. Mike comes in a few minutes later and sits on the bed next to, placing his hand on my thigh. "I feel like you're hiding something from me Kade. You can tell me anything." I looked him in the eyes, he needs this but I can't tell him. I don't want him to hit me but...maybe it's just time.

"Mikey, baby. I think there is something I wanna tell you", I told him, obviously scared to death. He nodded. I cleared my throat and breathed in. I can't do this,"Never mind. We'll talk about this later", I said. "Are you sure"? I nod and get under the covers, pretending to be tired and sleep.

I just hope Dream will be okay. Rod might not want me around but, I'm gonna be an amazing mother. He just needs to let me in and show me the ropes. But, he won't do it because he hates me. I'll get Dream sooner or later and he won't keep her away from me.


	2. Cast You Later

October 19

"My name is Dream Anna-Maria Nova. I'm from Miami, Florida but my dad decided moving here to LA would be a good experience", I say to everyone. Today is the first due date for our October Get To Know You Project. I wasn't very thrilled about it because there's not a lot to know about me but, my dad said it'd be a good start to middle school. But there are four more days for people to present their projects. Of course, I was the first person to turn mine in AND the first person to present.

"Very good Dream", says Ms. Merani, "you can take your seat now". I walk back to my table with the Ember Twins and Mark. In case you're wondering it's Autumn and Amber Ember plus my friend Mark **(you know his name )**. I sit down and Mark looks at me, "that was good but, mine's gonna be better". I roll my eyes and look down to play with my fingers. They've been tingling a lot lately, I'm not sure why.

The bell rings and the twins leave Mark and I to walk together because we have Chem together. As we walk, Mark stops at his locker and since we're here I open my locker and put my books in. Mark taps my shoulder, "What is it Markster", I ask as I turn around. I see the principal walking with a white boy with brown hair, two girls with the same trait and another girl with blonde hair. "Who are they", I ask. "New kids. The brown haired girls are in 3rd grade and the blonde is in 5th", he says.

I look at Mark, "What about the boy?", I ask worried. He looks back at me, looking straight in my eyes, "He's in our homeroom. His name's Sean". I roll my eyes. I hate new kids, that means more people want to talk to me.

Mark and I start walking outside, to the playground to meet the twins and eat lunch. As I sit on the end of the slide, the twins sit on the swings and Mark sits on the ground next to me. We talk about magic and pretend to cast spells, like usual. "The clock is ticking and I don't wanna wait, give me the time to get some cake", I say as I wave my hand around, I snap my fingers pointing at the ground. Sean came over and copied what I did, a cake appeared on the ground. Mark gasped.

"How'd you do that", he asked? Sean laughed and sat with me, "It's easy. You just need to know what you're doing, and how to do it". I shake my head and look at Mark. "I'm gonna go talk to the twins, be right back", he says. I nod and look back at Sean.

"Hi, I'm Sean", he said. "I'm Dream and I already know about you." He laughed a little, and stood up. "Wanna see something cool", he asks? I look at him carefully, he might be trouble, "Um, sure", I say nervously. He sticks out his hand and a grab it, he pulls me up and walks me to the back of the school yard, still holding my hand.

"I'm not so sure about this", I say, "no one can see us". He looks in my eyes, still holding my hand, "that's the idea beautiful". My face gets hot and my hands tense up, what is happening to me? Sean and I sit in the grass and I get nervous, I don't know why. "Wanna try that casting spells thing again", he asks letting go of my hand? I stutter eventually get the words out, "I don't think it'll work".

He grabs my hand again and looks in my eyes, "I know it will, just trust me". (Oh My GOD! He knows ALL the right things to say. I need to keep an eye on him) "Okay", I say. He sits back, resting on his shoulders, "try to cast a spell". I nod and put my hand up, waving it around as I say, "this is a rather boring outing, take some fun into accounting". I point at Sean and streamers and ribbons appear around his neck. I gasp and look at my hands,"I did that", I ask. He nods and smiles.

I start to freak out and Sean laughs. "You are the CUTEST", he says. I blush and the voice in my head screams, _OMG he called you cute,_ she says. I laughs and he laughs too. "What's so funny", he asks? I stop laughing, "oh, nothing. Just an inside joke", I say.

The bell rings and we stand up. Sean grabs my hand again and my heart races. I've never felt this way before. "C'mon we should go before someone catches us out here", he says. I roll my eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you". He laughs.

We race back to the playground and walk back into school.


End file.
